1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dome-style surveillance camera systems and, more particularly, to dome-style surveillance camera systems that include quick connect/disconnect mechanisms such that the camera system can be quickly installed onto, or removed from, a mounting surface such as a ceiling, wall or floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance camera systems are commonly used by retail stores, banks, casinos and other organizations to monitor activities within a given area. The cameras are often provided with the capability to pan and tilt in order to acquire images over a wide range of areas. The tilt of the camera generally refers to the pivoting of the camera about a horizontal axis that is parallel to the floor, such that the lens of the camera may tilt between an upwardly pointing position and a downwardly pointing position. The pan of the camera refers to the rotation of the camera about a vertical axis that is perpendicular to the floor, such that the lens may scan from side to side. The cameras may also be able to zoom in order to reduce or enlarge the field of view. Oftentimes, each camera is linked to a dedicated video display unit in a security surveillance room with surveillance personnel monitoring the multiple video display units.
Surveillance cameras may be mounted within a hemispherical covert liner assembly designed to allow the camera within the dome window to view outward and yet inhibit individuals from seeing the exact orientation of the camera. The covert liner may shield the camera from damage, as well as provide the camera assembly with a more aesthetically pleasing appearance as it rotates along with the panning motion of the camera.
Existing pan-tilt surveillance camera head connect/disconnect mechanisms fall into two categories. The first category includes mechanisms inserted with a simple linear motion along the pan axis of the camera head. These mechanisms rely on spring-based latches, the operations of which are difficult to verify. Such spring-based latches are also unreliable.
The second category includes mechanisms employing a bayonet-style engagement between the camera head base and the mounting frame. In addition to a linear insertion motion along the pan axis, a limited rotation around the pan axis is used to effect engagement and installation. Such mechanisms provide superior mechanical security and reliability. A problem, however, is that the installer must be able to access the camera head base to effect the relative rotation, since the more accessible part of the rotating camera head, i.e., the covert liner, rotates freely about the pan axis, and thus cannot be used to transfer torque to the camera head base during installation or removal. In enclosures such as ceiling backboxes, such access to the camera head base may require a special tool.
What is needed in the art is a rotatable surveillance camera assembly that can be quickly installed and removed with the high level of security and reliability provided by bayonet-style engagements, and that does not require a special tool to rotate the camera head base during installation and removal.